


Drum Beats

by rocket_dreaming3D



Series: Eisbrecher College AUs [2]
Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx convinces Pix to go out for a night on the town with him. What Pix doesn't realize that one night can turn a friendship into something so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum Beats

“No, I don’t want to go out tonight.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I need to study.”

“Come on, Pix, go out with me!”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“If it’ll make you come with me.” Pix blushed furiously, silently praying that Alexx wouldn’t notice. If God heard him, the answer was no, Alexx grinning with more than a little mischief in his eyes. “Come on, you never go out!”

“Yes I do.”

“What a little liar, you’ve never once gone out with me whenI’ve invited you.” 

“Alexx, I really shouldn’t-“

As usual, arguing with the upperclassman was pointless, and within an hour Pix found himself reluctantly entering a club, grumbling to himself and glancing around nervously. The two grabbed a couple of stools by the bar, Alexx ordering beers for the both of them. 

“Look,” Pix half shouted over the sound of the house music and the bustling crowd. “If you asked me to come here as a backup if you can’t go home with some girl, I just want to leave now. I have plenty of classes that I could be studying for-“

“Hey!” Alexx shouted back, looking slightly offended. “If I wanted to get laid tonight why the fuck would I bring you with me?”

Pix gave a half shrug, hoping the mood lighting hid his nearly ever-present blushing. He had never blushed until he met Alexx, and he hated every bit of it. Taking a long drink of his beer he tried to erase just about every solid thought he had. 

“I brought you tonight because I wanted to hang out with you.” Pix hated every single fluttering butterfly in his stomach. “You haven’t taken a break all week and I thought you needed a break from all of your studying. You work yourself too hard, you’re going to die with your nose in a book, and I just thought you should have a bit of fun before that happens.” 

Pix could feel his mouth dangling and he knew that it was expecting him to speak words in response to what his ears had heard, but his brain couldn’t follow up on the promise of talking. Alexx’s eyes twinkled in multiple colors, the lights from the club dancing in their dark brown shade as he took a drink of his own beer. Pix couldn’t think of a single thing on Earth that looked so much like stars outside of those club lights reflecting off of the glass and the beer and those eyes that were so deep it seemed they should have swallowed the light, which would have explained why that smile shone so bright. It was all so nearly overwhelming that he could almost forget that that that smile was the one that had spoken his greatest fear mere seconds before. 

“I’m not going to die with my nose in a book,” he said, not sure that he could be heard over the heavy bass beat. But something in those star kissed eyes changed and the light looked a little sad, Alexx’s body turning more directly towards Pix, eyebrows furrowing just enough to speak worlds of concern that only the underclassman would ever see. Pix looked away, unable to stare into that concern, afraid that it would blind him worse than any sun ever could.  
“Of course you’re not.” Alexx’s voice was barely heard over the sound of the club, half disappearing in the deep vibrating of the bass. “Pix, I was just kidding, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Pix smiled, feeling the gesture not reach his eyes. He could tell that Alexx was unconvinced, setting his beer down and looking like his eyes would break under the weight of the worry caught up in his eyebrows. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Sorry.”

“You’re still looking at me like that.”

“Come here.” Alexx led Pix into the bathroom, where it was much quieter, closing both of them into a stall. Pix stared at him uncomfortably, starting to panic internally. 

“Alexx, what are we doing in here?” Before the younger student could do anything the upperclassman leaned forward, pressing him against the wall and kissing him carefully. Pix went completely still, feeling everything that he was shrink down to just his lips and the sensation of the taller student’s lips and the facial hair that surrounded it. The moment went so slowly that Pix couldn’t help but begin to memorize everything about the way those lips felt on his. Quickly after time returned to its original speed he felt fire spread through his body, the horrible butterflies returning to his stomach. 

The kiss ended and their lips parted, Alexx leaning over the shorter student who was staring wide eyed straight ahead. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“I...I just wanted you to smile.” He had never seen the older student so flustered. It was rare to see him anything but toothy-smiled and confident. “You work so hard and you’ve always got this look in your eye like you don’t think you’re good enough. I just wanted to show you that I think you’re good enough.”

Pix felt stunned, staring up at his friend, who was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. He had never had much in the way of friends, much less someone who seemed to care about him as much as the older student seemed to. Stunned though he was at Alexx’s interest in him he couldn’t stop the feeling of warmth that was spreading through the pit of his stomach; try to ignore it though he did. 

“D-do it again.” 

Alexx looked surprised, big brown eyes shooting up to meet the younger student’s, lips parted slightly. Pix swallowed hard, heart beating away, loud enough to compete with the muffled sounds from the dance floor. “What?”

“You can do it again...if you want, I mean...” Once again the underclassman was blushing, and Alexx couldn’t remember ever having seen a more beautiful shade of red in his life. The younger student’s skin set on fire as the upperclassman took his face in his large hands, lowering his lips for another kiss, this one longer and deeper. His entire body was burning but he felt a shiver trying to run the length of his spine at a dead sprint. 

With trembling hands he reached up and started to clumsily undo the buttons on the larger student’s shirt one by one. He could feel the arousal burning through Alexx, sending off rolling waves of warmth tumbling from his body. Almost out of habit the upperclassman’s hands undid Pix’s pants, sliding them down the younger student’s legs until gravity pulled them into a puddle on the floor. Pix gasped, finding himself naked from the waist down, pulling back briefly. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Alexx looked concerned. Pix’s breathing was ragged and his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn’t deny that he was scared, but the idea of Alexx stopping made every cell in his body scream.

“No,” he gasped. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never...”

“Never with a guy?”

“N-never at all.”

The look of shock on Alexx’s face would have been comical if it weren’t so embarrassing for Pix to admit to being a virgin.

“Are you serious?”

Pix nodded, forcing himself to stare anywhere but into the taller student’s eyes. He was trembling and his heart was racing and his brain was screaming a thousand conflicting thoughts.

You can’t fall for a man!

What will your mother say?

You’re such a disappointment!

Shove him against the wall and fuck him!

Run!

Make him yours!

You can’t do this!

Make sure he’ll never leave you! 

Fight it!

You’re insane!

I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him on and on and on beneath the chaos like a heavy bass beat pulsing from every last inch of him I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him!

“I can’t take your virginity in a club bathroom.” Alexx pulled away and Pix shattered into a million pieces, eyes widening and mouth opening slightly. He panicked, trying to step forward and tripping over his pants. Alexx caught the fumbling younger student, holding him carefully. “Whoa, careful! I didn’t say that I didn’t want to, I just can’t let you lose it in a dirty bathroom.” 

Once again Pix was scarlet red, making Alexx smile. He pressed another kiss to the younger student’s lips. “Pull up your pants.”

The walk home wasn’t really a long walk; Alexx liked to remain within walking distance so that if he got stumbling drunk he didn’t have to spend money on a cab. But to Pix it felt like an eternity. He could swear that every single person they passed was staring at him, judging him for what he was about to do. The sound of the street was drowned out by the ongoing beat. 

I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him...

They finally reached the dorm and made their way up to their room. Pix’s hands fumbled clumsily with his keys until he got the door open, Alexx following him into the room. The upperclassman locked the door behind him and, within seconds, started pressing his lips to every bit of exposed skin he could reach, hands undoing the younger student’s pants and once again letting them slide to the ground. This time his hands swiftly moved to his own pants, letting them fall next to the first pair. 

As Alexx pressed his lips to Pix’s the younger student felt the upperclassman pull him in, pressing their erections together tightly, letting the sensation draw ragged sounds across his lips. He followed the more experienced student’s lead as he lowered both of them to the floor, hands grasping desperately at Alexx’s back, his entire body arching against up into his roommate’s, desperate for more, drawing a deep groan out of the upperclassman that echoed in his bones. 

“God, Pix.” Teeth traced along the smaller student’s neck, grazing his Adams apple where it peaked, following the slope all the way down to those beautiful collar bones that drove the upperclassman so wild. He could practically taste Pix’s heartbeat as he slid his tongue along the smooth skin beneath. Reaching down he took Pix’s legs and pulled them up to straddle his hips, rocking forward into him a couple of times drawing surprised gasping noises from the underclassman. “I’m going to be as careful as I can, okay?” Pix nodded. “It’s going to hurt, but let me know if you want me to stop and I will.” Beautiful, wide brown eyes stared up at him with a striking innocence, perfect lips parted in anticipation, drawing ragged, musical breaths. 

Carefully he angled himself against Pix, glancing up one more time to make sure that the younger student still wanted him. Pix nodded and managed to whisper “I’m ready.”

In one swift motion he pushed himself in, feeling Pix wrapped tight around him. The underclassman let out a strangled cry as pain seared through his midriff, causing Alexx pause, worry etched into his brow. He waited as the smaller student recovered, breathing ragged. When Pix finally nodded he proceeded carefully, keeping his rhythm slow and even as he worked Pix’s body into accepting him more easily. Slowly the whimpers and gasps of pain turned into pleasured moans and the smaller student started rocking himself against Alexx. Relieved that he hadn’t seriously hurt the inexperienced younger student he started to increase his pace, though still holding himself back. 

He could feel Pix growing closer to release, the idea of giving such pleasure to him for the first time making Alexx feel like he was about to break in half. The sounds the underclassman was making drove him wild, affecting him in ways he had never experienced before, nearly making him blind. He felt like he was going to lose himself completely until Pix shattered him with a simple moan. 

“Alexx...!” They came together, letting out holy, broken sounds of pleasure, Alexx pressing against Pix to draw their orgasm out for as long as he could before he rolled off of the younger student. He pulled Pix’s smaller from onto his chest and held him as their breathing evened out and their pulses slowed down. 

They were both sweaty messes, but neither noticed or cared as they lay half naked, drifting to sleep on the floor of their dorm room, both feeling relief in the fact that they had unknowingly found something they hadn’t known they were looking for.


End file.
